In a known fuel injection pump of this kind, a controlled pressure maintenance valve is disposed in the outflow conduit of the restoring chamber. As a result, the pressure also varies with the rpm, variously determined by the function of the pressure control valve per se as well as by the additional intervention of the intervening pressure maintenance valve. The pressure thus varies in accordance with the rpm, but to a variable degree depending upon the functioning of the controlled pressure maintenance valve. For many engines, however, it is desirable for a certain adjustment of the injection adjusting piston to be made, for instance toward "early", and that this adjustment then remains constant over the rpm, and in particular over a certain rpm range, that is, this adjustment does not vary with the rpm, or, if it does vary, then it varies only in an insignificant manner.